


why does everything become a competition

by hella_gent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: Good old fashioned spin the bottle with these ninjas





	why does everything become a competition

Cole watched his sensei walk out the door and closed the door behind him. He grinned.

“Everybody’s out!” He called, “And whatever will we do now?”

The others were gathered around the tv. Kai and Jay were at each other’s throats over a game of Fist-to-Face 2 while Zane watched calmly. They settled down as he entered the room, a skip in his step. 

Cole cleared his throat and sweetly repeated himself. “Everyone is out. Whatever will we do now, brothers?

Smiles spread across the room.

They gathered around in a circle on the floor and Jay produced the bottle. Zane’s smile faded as it was placed between them.

“What is it that we are doing again?” He asked. Jay barked a laugh.

“You don’t remember? It’s spin the bottle! I thought I told you!” Zane slowly shook his head.

“Here, I’ll show you how to play, Zane.” Cole took the bottle and gave it a spin, hard enough that it shifted from the center away from him. It spun quickly for a moment, then slowed, stopping with the mouth of the bottle facing Kai. 

“And now-” But Kai cut him off, yanking him closer to press their lips together. Cole couldn’t help but laugh. They broke the kiss in a fit of giggles. 

Kai took the bottle now and moved it back to center. He flicked it and it spun for a split sec, then pointed to Zane.

“Ready, Zane?”

“Yes, I think I understand.” 

Zane turned to his brother beside him and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. It lasted longer than it had with Cole. Kai shifted closer, opening his mouth to let his tongue-

“C’mon guys, not that fast!” 

Cole stuck a hand between them, forcing them apart. Kai sat back, panting, face flushed. 

Zane spun the bottle. This time it landed on Jay, who had gotten bored and was picking his fingers. He perked up, scooting closer to the center.

“You have to take it slow at first, like this, Zane.” Jay crawled over the bottle a pecked the ice ninja on the lips. He couldn't help himself, however, from sending him a little shock with it. Zane jumped, smiling and holding his cheeks. 

If he could he would be blushing, the others could tell.

“That hardly seems fair.”

They all laughed. 

Jay took his spin, landing on Kai. Their kiss was fast and fierce, pulling each other closer by the hair and coming apart breathless.

Kai’s turn landed him with Zane again and they enjoyed another long kiss together. This time there were no interruptions. Kai moaned into his brother's mouth, shivering as a cold metal hand ghosted along his side. Zane broke the kiss, biting hard on Kai’s lip. 

When the fire ninja sat back in his place, his face was red and he fanned himself lazily.

“This was… a great idea.”

“We need to stop landing on Kai,” Zane announced, taking the bottle for his turn, “He is not going to last otherwise.”

The mouth of the bottle stopped on Kai. Jay threw his hands in the air with a shout.

“I'm never gonna get a turn at this rate!”

“Alright, alright!” Cole spun the bottle. “We'll all get a turn going clockwise-"

“Counter-clockwise.”

“Whatever. And nobody gets more than two kisses in a row.”

The bottle landed on Jay. He muttered an angry “finally” as Cole pulled him into his lap. Cole, frustrated himself, moved things quickly. He kneaded the softness of Jay’s hips and introduced tongue. Jay shuddered and moaned into the kiss, melting under Cole's hands.

Kai just smirked. “Who's not going to last?”

“Oh shut up.”

The next round went much the same way, full of roaming hands and soft moans. By the start of the following all but Zane was out of breath and losing composure. Not that Zane didn't have his own pleasant buzz in his systems. Jay had made sure he wasn't left out in that case.

Jay’s next turn paired him with Kai. He didn't move, whining and making grabby hands. Kai met him halfway, taking his hands in his own and kissing him long and hard. Too hard maybe, as Jay tumbled back with a yelp. They didn't stop.

“I feel like we should wrap this up,” Cole mumbled, as if he hated to say it. “I'm not sure when Sensei is getting back, or Nya.”

“It would not be… ideal to be found in such a state.”

Kai’s final turn was with Cole. Shoving the bottle aside, Cole crawled over to him and pinned him down against the floor. Their kiss only lasted a minute before Cole shifted, biting and kissing along his jaw and neck. Kai squirmed under him.

“Ngh, Cole that's not-that's not fair!”

Cole grinned and kissed him on the lips again, then moved back to his spot. 

“I n-need to go lay down…” Kai rolled onto his stomach, but otherwise didn't move.

“Kai’s out!” Jay laughed.

Zane spun the bottle, smiling. “I think I am winning.”

“It's not a competition, Zane.”

“Now it is!” The mouth of the bottle landed on Jay and he surged forward. 

Zane welcomed him into his lap, but Jay just shoved his lips away. He worked open his brother's shirt, going straight for his chest compartment. Inches away from his glowing life source, the lightning ninja paused.

“Zane can I-?”

A quick nod and Jay pressed his lips gently to the warm metal. Zane groaned, the first time this whole game, and gripped the auburn hair in front of him. Jay drew back to smile at him, then kissed harder, adding a little extra-

Zane cried out, falling back onto the floor and gripping Jay like a lifeline. He didn't let up, reducing the android to a mess of trembling whines and groans. Finally Zane raised a shaking hand and Jay sat up. 

He had to reset his vocalizer, and it still skipped when he spoke. “I thththththth-think I am out.”

Jay reached up, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. “Yep.”

“And I win!”

“But I haven't had my final turn! What if I won!”

“There's only two people left, Cole, you can't play spin the bottle with only two people!”

“Then we both won!”

“No, that's a tie! I-"

Sensei Wu’s voice rang out through the hall. “Boys! I'm home!”

Moving fast, Jay kicked the bottle under the couch. He shot Cole dirty look.

“This isn't over.”

Cole just grinned. “Bonus round, babe.”


End file.
